Adventure for The Peace
by Black March 31
Summary: Petualangan 3 shinobi yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis youkai dari Youmi


Adventure for The Peace

Disclaimer: not own anything

Pairing: lihat saja perkembangan cerita

Warning: Lime (15%) - Gore (15%) - OOC (50%) - Harem (20%) - Godlike (100%)

Genre: Romance - Humor - Adventure - Fantasy

Start Story...

Beberapa ratus tahun setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir, saat dimana dunia elemental merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan damai. Namun tak semua orang sepenuhnya mendapatkan apa kedamaian yang semestinya. Dia yang awalnya sering dicaci maki, merangkak dari bawah tetap optimis sekali pun terus dihina, berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap tak menemukan kedamaian.

Sebuah segel kutukan membuat dirinya menyatu sepenuhnya dengan sang partner, menjadikan dia satu-satunya shinobi youkai abadi. Membuat dia harus merasakan apa itu kesendirian berulang kali terus-menerus, melihat satu per satu orang yang di cintainya pergi meninggalkannya.

Hatinya semakin lama semakin tenggelam dalam kedukaan, terus-menerus menyaksikan hal yang sama. Kehilangan istrinya, anak-anaknya, cucu, bahkan sampai cicitnya, dengan penyebab yang sama yaitu faktor usia dan keterbatasan manusia. Kenapa hanya dia yang abadi? Kenapa hanya dia yang terus menerus mengalaminya? Sang istri pun demikian, begitu juga dengan anak-anaknya.

Seiring waktu berlalu dia pergi berkelana dalam kesendirian bertemu dengan seorang sahabat baru yang awalnya merupakan musuh dan sang sahabat lama, namun hanya dua sahabat itu yang menemaninya kini, mereka menjadi tiga shinobi abadi. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di suatu tempat, mereka tidur untuk waktu yang sangatlah lama, terus diam mengarungi samudera mimpi berharap masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cintai sekali pun itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah harapan yang takkan menjadi kenyataan.

- UNDERWORLD -

Kekalahan peerage Rias seminggu yang lalu saat melawan peerage Riser, membuat sang crimson princess terpaksa harus mengalah dan menikah dengan sang Phenex, yang sombong dan arogan.

"Haha Rias-hime bersiap-siaplah malam ini aku akan membawamu terbang ke langit ketujuh haha" Riser tertawa puas akan kemenangannya dalam rating game melawan Rias, rasa bangga di penuhi kesombongan tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajah heiress Phenex itu. Disisi lain raut wajah penuh kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah gadis bersurai merah crimson, hal yang sama pula tergambar jelas diraut wajah anggota peeragenya.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan hall tempat dimana acara pernikahan Rias dan Riser terbuka paksa. Menampakan dua orang gadis bersurai indigo dan coklat, sedang menatap tajam ke arah Phenex muda itu tak lupa juga tekanan aura iblis yang begitu kuat terpancar dari kedua gadis itu.

"Siapa kalian berdua hah!?" teriak Riser

"Siapa kami? Itu tidaklah penting bagimu lelaki pecundang" balas gadis bersurai indigo

"Pengawal seret mereka keluar sekarang!" ucap Riser memerintahkan para pengawal diruangan itu untuk menyeret keluar kedua gadis yang baru saja datang.

Langsung saja semua pengawal yang ada disana mengacungkan tombak dan pedang mereka ke arah dua gadis itu, dan perlahan mulai memaksa kedua gadis itu untuk segera mundur dan keluar. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan dari para pengawal itu.

"Berhenti kalian, mereka adalah tamuku" perintah seorang lelaki bersurai merah crimson, langsung saja para pengawal itu mundur saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi mereka.

Disana lelaki bersurai merah crimson yang sangat berpengaruh di UNDERWORLD dialah salah satu dari yondai maou, 'Sirzechs Lucifer' berdiri dan tersenyum menyambut kedua gadis itu. "Selamat datang sahabat-sahabatku Hinata Bloodriver dan Hanabi Bloodriver" sambut Sirzechs dengan gaya khas para bangsawan. Semua iblis tua yang ada disana termasuk para maou lainnya langsung saja membulatkan mata tak percaya, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sirzechs.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Twins Bloodriver, dua gadis err wanita yang memiliki peran yang cukup berarti saat Great War 500 tahun yang lalu. Dua wanita yang terlihat seperti dua orang gadis muda itu, merupakan sepasang iblis vampire murni dari timur yang pernah membantai 1000 da-tenshin, pada era peperangan 3 fraksi awal.

Dua wanita itu dengan mudahnya membantai dan membunuh Belial sang gubernur da-tenshin yang pertama dengan cara memenggal kepalanya dan mencincang kasar setiap organ tubuh korbannya. Peristiwa takkan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh para petinggi da-tenshin, bahkan hal itu yang menjadi penyebab para da-tenshin mundur efek kejatuhan mental yang dalam saat melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan didepan mata mereka, menimpa sang pemimpin mereka.

"Cih hanya dua orang gadis bukanlah masalah bagiku, ingat jika kalian kalah kalian akan jadi wanitaku dan harus melayaniku" ucap Riser dengan sangat arogan. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman? Bukan tapi seringgaian tipis oleh dua gadis itu. "Baiklah arena akan segera di persiapkan" ucap Grayfia kemudian langsung saja memindahkan dua gadis itu bersama dengan Riser ke arena.

- RATING GAME ARENA -

"Hei kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah untuk bercinta denganku malam ini foursome" seru Riser dengan nada arogannya.

"Kita lihat saja ayam, bisakah kau bertahan dalam waktu 10 menit dengan kami heh?" tanggap gadis bersurai coklat yang dikenal bernama Hanabi.

"Tsk sialan kalian, kalian meremeh kan ku heh? Rasakan ini terbakarlah dalam api Phenex" Riser langsung menembakan bola api berdiameter 3m dari kedua telapak tangannya.

DHUARR DHUARR

Bola api itu langsung menghantam tempat kedua gadis itu berdiri, menciptakan kepulan asap putih diarena menghalangi pandangan setiap iblis yang menyaksikannya. Riser yang merasa kalau bola api yang diciptakannya itu berhasil mengenai dua gadis itu, tersenyum bangga kemudian tertawa.

"Haha matilah kalian" tawa Riser. Ditribun para iblis muda yang sedang menonton dan bergosip atau mengomentari pertarungan didepan mereka. "Hah sudahlah pasti dua gadis itu sudah terbakar sekarang" ucap salah satu iblis "Yah sudah pasti apalagi mereka gadis sudah pasti kalah" "Mereka sudah salah melawan Riser Phenex" "Wah inilah yang terjadi foursome" begitulah tanggapan dari para iblis muda dan mereka yang belum tahu apa atau siapa lawan yang dihadapi Riaser. Jika para iblis muda beranggapan begitu lain pula dengan para maou dan iblis tua, yang pernah ikut aktif dalam great war beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. "Kuharap Hinata-sama dan Hanabi-sama tidak membunuh bocah Phenex itu" "Kuharap anakku bisa diampuni" gumam lirih Lord Phenex, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas memikirkan anak lelakinya itu.

Lord Phenex tak pernah menyangka kalau yang dimaksud pengajar oleh Sirzechs ternyata adalah dua legenda pembantai, Twins Bloodriver. Kini dia hanya bisa berharap pengampunan saja dari kedua gadis itu untuk anaknya, bagaimana pun Riser itu tetap anaknya sekalipun sombong dan sangat arogan tetap saja anakya. "Kuharap tidak ada adegan mutilasi seperti dulu" gumam Ajuka, "Yah kita berharap saja, sangat disayangkan jika salah satu calon heiress tewas" ujar Falbium yang kini sedang menonton, tidak seperti biasanya dia begitu malas namun kini dia begitu antusias saat mengetahui siapa lawan dari Riser. "Hina-tan dan Hana-tan semoga kalian mau mengampuni Riser" gumam Serafall sambil memandang sendu arena yang masih dipenuhi asap.

"Heh Sirzechs apa maksudmu mengundang dua gadis itu, kau tahukan mereka siapa? Bagaimana kalau Riser mati ditangan mereka" Lucious sang ayah dari Rias dan Sirzechs nampak terlihat mulai cemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Hah kalian tenang saja kan Phenex itu iblis yang memiliki regenerasi terbaik" balas Sirzechs santai dan tersenyum memandangi arena pertarungan antara Twins Bloodriver vs Phenex.

Pletak- jawaban santai Sirzechs langsung diberi hadiah berupa jitakan oleh ayahnya dan tatapan membunuh dari sang ayah. "Errr Otou-sama tak perlu khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja kok" ucap Sirzechs sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak ayahnya.

Sementara itu dikelompok Rias dan peeragenya, memandang dengan cemas akan kondisi kedua gadis yang menawarkan diri membantu mereka menantang Riser. "Apa mereka akan baik-baik sajakah?" gumam Rias sambil mengigit jari-jari tangannya dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kita cuma bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja buchou" ucap Akeno menepuk bahu Rias. Issei terus saja menonton dengan penuh rasa penasaran, disertai dengan rasa cemas 'Semoga dua gadis itu bisa menang' batin Issei. Kiba terus menonton dengan raut wajah serius, hal yang sama pun dilakukan Koneko, disisi lain Asia nampak juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti Issei, jujur jika bisa dia ingin sekali mendoakan kemenangan untuk dua gadis itu, namun statusnya sebagai iblis tak memungkinkannya melakukan itu.

Kembali ke arena. Perlahan asap putih yang tadi menutupi pandangan semua penonton termasuk pandangan Riser, dari balik asap putih itu terlihat dua orang gadis berpakaian kimono lavender dan kimono biru laut dengan motif yang sama yaitu: dedaunan berjatuhan. Kedua gadis itu menatap dengan pandangan datar ke arah Riser.

Semua penonton kalangan iblis muda langsung saja terkejut melihat kedua gadis itu baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan Riser. "Mereka bagaimana mungkin selamat" itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut setiap iblis muda yang belum mengenal siapa Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Hah untung saja kau mengingatkan ku untuk tak memakai dress prada Hana-chan bisa-bisa dress ku hangus terbakar" ucap Hinata melirik Hanabi disampingnya

"Nee-chan bagaimana bisa sih bertarung pakai dress yang ada pastinya sobek" balas Hanabi dan mengglare Hinata

"Setidaknya kan namanya acara pernikahan itu, kita harus tampil anggun Hana-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Nee-chan kita datang bukan untung menghadiri pesta pernikahan, tapi menggagalkannya" Hanabi langsung mendeathglare Hinata membuat Hinata langsung diam memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat dia terlihat begitu kawaii dimata para iblis yang menonton mereka.

'Kawaii' batin para iblis muda disana termasuk sang host dari Sekiryuutei.

"Hei kalian ingin bertarung atau bergosip hah!" teriak Riser yang merasa diabaikan sedari tadi oleh dua gadis yang menjadi lawannya itu.

Teriakan Riser langsung saja menarik perhatian dua gadis itu, Hinata dan Hanabi langsung saja menatap iblis Phenex itu. "Hmm diam kau ayam kalau tak mau ku masukan dalam kulkas" desis Hinata tajam, membuat Riser sedikit berkeringat dingin saat melihat Hinata. Tanpa disadari Riser, Hanabi yang awalnya berada disamping Hinata kini sudah berada dibelakangnya. "Humm ayam panggang atau phoenix panggang, menurutmu mana yang lebih enak" bisik Hanabi yang sudah berada dibelakang Riser.

'Se-sejak kapan dia berada dibelakangku?' batin Riser, hal yang sama pun diungkapkan para iblis yang sedang menonton pertarungan dari pewaris Phenex dan Twins Bloodriver. -Buakkhh- sebuah pukulan telapak tangan Hanabi mengenai bagian punggung Riser dan langsung membuat pewaris Phenex itu terlempar ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tubuh pewaris Phenex itu telah mengarah padanya, langsung saja melakukan salto tendang balik tubuh Phenex itu ke arah Hanabi -Buakh-.

"Well, **Chi Renge**" teriak Hanabi kemudian dia langsung menendang tubuh Phenex itu ke atas, pada saat bersamaan sang Bloodriver muda itu melesat ke atas mendahului korban tendangannya dan kembali menghentakan kakinya ke bawah, dan langsung membuat pewaris Phenex itu jatuh dengan cepat menghantam lantai arena sampai sebuah kawah tercipta.

-DHUARR-

Tubuh pewaris Phenex itu kini sudah terkapar di tengah arena, dalam kondisi lemas tidak berdaya namun tubuhnya perlahan beregenerasi. "Khukhu apa cuma ini kemampuan kalian haha, kekuatan kalian bukan apa-apa bagiku" ucap Riser sambil tertawa meremehkan, perlahan dia mulai berdiri dan menyeringai menatap kedua.

"Hooh kemampuan regenerasi seperti itu saja kau sudah berbangga diri, cih asal kau tahu saja kami pernah membantai klan iblis Jashin dengan begitu mudah hanya dalam satu malam!" balas Hanabi dengan nada meremehkan.

-Tribun Penonton-

"Ap-Apa mereka berdua yang sudah membantai klan iblis jashin" ucap seorang iblis muda dari keluarga Sitri

"Iblis jashin itu siapa sih?" tanya seorang iblis muda lainnya

"Apa kalian tidak tahu hah? Klan iblis jashin itu adalah klan iblis Youmi yang memiliki keabadian jauh diatas Phenex, bahkan mereka diberkati oleh dewa Jashin karena mereka keturunan dewa jahat jashin. Konon kekuatan seorang klan iblis jashin takkan mati sekalipun badannya sudah terpenggal menjadi beberapa bagian" jelas iblis muda dari keluarga Sitri

Dan para iblis muda lainnya termasuk anggota peerage Rias dan Sona, langsung terkejut bukan main. 'Bagaimana bisa Lucifer-sama mengenal mereka' batin para peerage Rias dan Sona.

- Back To Arena -

"Cih, akan kubantai kalian sekarang dan ku jadi kan budak sex ku" geram Riser yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tiga pasang sayap yang terbentuk dari api emas. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Phenex muda itu melesat ke arah Bloodriver sulung dan siap melayangkan tinjuan berlapis api emasnya.

Hinata yang melihat serangan Riser yang menuju langsung ke arahnya, tidak berpindah tempat dan langsung menangkap kepalan tinju Riser itu yang sudah dibalut api emas.

"Wow api yang lumayan panas yah Phenex muda namun sayang belum cukup panas untukku" ucap Hinata santai kemudian meremas kepalan tangan kanan Riser -Krekk- sembari memegang kepalan tangan sang Phenex muda, Hinata menyeringgai tipis "Kau ingin tahu **Fire Punch** sejati itu seperti apa? Mari ku perlihatkan". Tangan kanan Hinata yang sedang bebas pun dikepalkan dan perlahan muncul kobaran api ungu menyelimuti kepalan tangannya. "**Firaga Punch**" dengan sekali tinjuan pada dada Riser, Hinata membuat Riser langsung saja terhempas menghantam dinding penghalang, tak lupa juga sebuah lubang berdiameter 20cm terlihat menganga didada Riser dan langsung saja membuat kesadaran sang Phenex muda itu hilang seketika.

Para penonton pun hanya terdiam melihat sang Heiress Phenex itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri oleh satu pukulan dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Dengan ini saya umumkan, Twins Bloodriver sebagai pemenang dari rating game kali ini" ucap Grayfia dengan lantang, dan pada waktu yang sama pun para medis langsung mengevakuasi Riser dari arena.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Nampak Hinata dan Hanabi berbincang bersama dengan keempat Maou. "Tak kusangka ternyata Sirzechs meminta bantuan kalian" ucap Falbium sambil terkekeh. "Terima kasih sudah membantu aku" ucap Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

"Yah sama-sama Sir-kun, Fal-kun" balas Hanabi tersenyum "Hn sepertinya kita harus segera pergi Hanabi" ucap Hinata, "Sir, Sera, Falbi, Aju, kami sepertinya harus segera pamit sekarang karena ada sedikit urusan penting, sampai jumpa lagi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata dan Hanabi masuk dalam sebuah portal sihir berlambang yin-yang.

Other Place

"Hei Kiroii kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya sosok pemuda bersurai putih a.k.a Shiroi namun hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus

BLETAKK

"Ittaii bisakah kau tak menjitakku hah Shiroi" ringgis si pemuda bersurai kuning emas sambil mengelus kepalanya, "Kalau kau ingin bertanya kita akan kemana kenapa tak kau tanya pada si hitam itu saja" lanjut Kiroii sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai raven a.k.a Kuroi.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan ke Mekkai mungkin" ujar Kuroi dengan nada datarnya "Aku seperti merasa ada aura dari Akashiya Sakura disana" lanjut si hitam.

"Halah bilang aja mau ketemu kekasihmu disana kan" celetuk Kiroii santai "Selain merasakan aura dari kekasihku aku juga merasakan aura dari si kembar disana" balas Kuroi msih tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Oke persiapkan portal ke Mekkai sekarang" seru Kiroii dan Shiroi bersamaan, membuat si pemuda raven a.k.a Kuroi sweatdrop seketika 'apa-apaan mereka, mendengar keberadaan kekasih langsung berubah gitu' batin Kuroi.

Setelah itu tercipta tiga lingkaran berbeda dengan lambang yang berbeda, rubah emas, kelinci putih, dan gagak hitam ketiga lingkaran itu satu per satu mulai terhubung, dengan sebuah garis, dan ketiga pemuda itu berdiri dimasing-masing lingkaran.

Kiroii berdiri diatas lingkaran rubah emas, diikuti dengan Shiroi diatas lingkaran kelinci putih, dan Kuroi dilingkaran gagak hitam. Perlahan ketiga sosok pemuda itu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing.

TBC


End file.
